Chapter 173
Chapter 173 is the hundred and seventy-third chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page A soldier informs Tsukikage that a group hasbeen captured and Tsukikage mentions about Gensai dying and Shinnoju and Arata can't fight. Summary Jinsuke goes and interrigates the captured agent, while Toujou informs Gama that the shogunate plans to eliminate them. Plot Tsukikage is informed that one of their groups has been captured by the Muhou School. The soldier then asks what to do, which Tsukikage asks about the fact that Gensai has died and that Shinnojou and Arata can't fight. The soldier tell him yes, which Tsukikage then that they will make their move early. Tsukikage then says that Jinsuke will be surprised when he learns the name of the traitor in the Muhou School. At the castle, Jinsuke enters when the agent is being interragated. Jinsuke then threatens the agent if he doesn't tell him the location of Tsukikage, and who the traitor is. Nachi then thinks about how Jinsuke is hurrying lately and he cough from earlier it bothering him. The agent then tells Jinsuke that even if he knows the name, then its to late to do anything about it. Nachi then tells the agent to say the name, which the agent refuses and that soon they will understand everything. The agent the coughs up blood, which then figure that the agent has taken poison. The agent then tells Jinsuke that Tsukikage will move soon and that the traitor will come for him, then dies. Jinsuke then tells Nachi to dispatch the rest of the guard from the castle, which Nachi worns him about the traitor. Jinsuke then tells Nachi that he doesn't need them and that he will cut anyone down that stands in his way. Jinsuke then says that he will be an end to everything tonight. Elsewhere, Toujou tells Gama that the Shogunate plans to eliminate them. Toujou then says that Tsukikage used them to chip away the power of the Muhou School. Toujou also reveals that the shogunate sees Unabara as a dangerous place and plans to point their swords that them. Gama then says that he will cut them down along with defeating his father and saving Naoyoshi. Toujou then tells Gama to head to the castle. Gama gets angry, which Toujou reveals that the shogunate has already surrounded them. Toujou then tells Gama to head to the castle, while he take care of these guys. Gama then asks why Toujou is doing this, which Toujou says that he has taken a liking to Gama. Toujou then says that if Gama lives through this then they should fight another day. At the castle, Naoyoshi asks Ranmaru what is going on outside and if Gama is still alive. Ranmaru tells him that he hasnot recieved any reports of his death. Naoyoshi then says that it must be a pretty nasty fight, which Ranmaru says that it doesn't matter and that he has dedicated his life to Jinsuke's victory. Naoyoshi then asks what if Jinsuke to him, which Ranmaru says that Jinsuke had given him a propose and that he is a father to him. Ranmaru then tells Naoyoshi not to move, and that he feels a bloodlust from the other side of the door. Elsewhere, Tsukikage says that the first objective if the backbone of the Muhou School, then the Ogame School. and finally Naoyoshi. Characters *Tsukikage *Kizaki Gensai (Mentioned) *Sakura Shinnojou (Mentioned) *Jinsuke Kurogane *Nachi *Nakaizumi Arata *Gama Kurogane *Toujou Shungaku *Itou Ranmaru *Naoyoshi Washitzu Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter